Optical coherence analysis relies on the interference phenomena between a reference wave and an experimental wave or between two parts of an experimental wave to measure distances and thicknesses, and calculate indices of refraction of a sample. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is one example technology that is used to perform high-resolution cross sectional imaging. It is often applied to imaging biological tissue structures, for example, on microscopic scales in real time. Optical waves are reflected from an object or sample and a computer produces images of cross sections or three-dimensional volume renderings of the sample by using information on how the waves are changed upon reflection.
There are several different classes of OCT, but Fourier domain OCT currently offers the best performance for many applications. Moreover, of the Fourier domain approaches, swept-source OCT has distinct advantages over techniques such as spectrum-encoded OCT because it has the capability of balanced and polarization diversity detection. It has advantages as well for imaging in wavelength regions where inexpensive and fast detector arrays, which are typically required for spectrum-encoded OCT, are not available.
In swept source OCT, the spectral components are not encoded by spatial separation, but they are encoded in time. The spectrum is either filtered or generated in successive optical frequency sampling intervals and reconstructed before Fourier-transformation. Using the frequency scanning swept source, the optical configuration becomes less complex but the critical performance characteristics now reside in the source and especially its frequency sweep rate and tuning accuracy, along with its coherence length characteristics.
The swept sources for OCT systems have typically been tunable lasers. The advantages of tunable lasers include high spectral brightness and relatively simple optical designs. A tunable laser is constructed from a gain element, such as a semiconductor optical amplifier (SOA) that is located within a resonant laser cavity, and a tuning element such as a rotating grating, grating with a rotating mirror, or a Fabry-Perot tunable filter.
Currently, some of the highest tuning speed/sweep rate lasers are based on the laser designs described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,049 B1, entitled Laser with Tilted Multi Spatial Mode Resonator Tuning Element, by D. Flanders, M. Kuznetsov and W. Atia. The use of micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) Fabry-Perot tunable filters combines the capability for wide spectral scan bands with the low mass, high mechanical resonant frequency deflectable MEMS membranes that have the capacity for high speed tuning/sweep rates.
Another laser architecture is termed a Fourier-domain mode-locked laser (FDML). This type of laser stores light in a long length of fiber for amplification and recirculation in synchronism with the laser's tuning element. See “Fourier Domain Mode Locking (FDML): A new laser operating regime and applications for optical coherence tomography”, R. Huber, M. Wojtkowski, and J. G. Fujimoto, 17 Apr. 2006/Vol. 14, No. 8/OPTICS EXPRESS 3225. The drawback of these devices is their complexity, however. Moreover, the ring cavity including the long storage fiber creates its own performance problems such as dispersion and instability.
An important metric for swept sources is coherence length. This refers to the propagation distance over which the source's optical signal maintains a specified degree of coherence. In OCT systems, longer coherence lengths enable imaging over longer depth ranges.